


Minato Is Embarassed By His Kink

by noahpocalypse



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahpocalypse/pseuds/noahpocalypse
Summary: Minato has a secret. He desperately wants Yukari to do buttstuff with him. Except not in the usual fashion. Well, he wouldn't say no to exploring her butt, of course, but what he really wants is for her to explore his butt. Terrified, he tells her his secret. Will she be willing to try, or will she refuse and get mad at him for asking such an embarrassing, gross thing?... You get three guesses, and the first two don't count.





	Minato Is Embarassed By His Kink

Yukari never imagined that she’d be dating a boyfriend who was such a… well, such a buttslut.

She really didn’t like that term- she hated the word ‘slut’ and any amalgamations including the word. She hadn’t even dated anyone until this year, and yet she’d still been slutshamed by people who believed disgusting rumors about her. She had done her fair share of exploring her body, perhaps more than her fair share, and after a lot of time on the internet she’d come to a very sex-positive outlook on life. No matter how seemingly bizarre someone’s kinks were, she’d never shame them about their desires. Well, not unless being shamed _was_ their kink.

Despite her own experiences and perspectives, however, she found herself unable to come up with a better word to describe the tendencies of her boyfriend Minato Arisato. He was really a complete buttslut.

Initially, they stuck to traditional sexual activities in their relationship. The progression was fairly standard; after dating a while, they kissed, then had makeout sessions, then makeout sessions where they gently and awkwardly felt each other over their clothes, but they always parted ways craving more. It’s hard to properly get someone off when you don’t have any direct access to their more sensitive areas, and neither of the two had any real-life practice with this sort of thing. The internet and their hormones were their only guides. Naturally, they eventually reached past clothing with fingers and mouths, and that was very satisfying for a while. Eventually, as they grew more comfortable with each other, they went all the way. After several months, the two had tried most common sexual acts at least once. Yukari was very pleased with the physical portion of their relationship. It was excellent stress relief from slaying monsters and taking classes. Minato had proven himself to be a dedicated and fulfilling lover.

Yukari vividly remembered the first time Minato had asked her if she’d be willing to finger him. He was blushing, and the usually quiet boy spoke even more quietly than usual. She initially thought it was a joke and laughed it off. After he responded with an obviously fake laugh, she realized that he might not have been joking, but he quickly changed the discussion and she didn’t have a chance to pursue the topic. She felt bad about shooting him down like that since it obviously took a lot of courage for him to say, so she decided that at the end of their date that night, she would reluctantly give it a try.

At first, she had been rather grossed out by the idea. She had let Minato put no more than a finger in her ass, and although that was an interesting feeling, it was not something she particularly craved. She, well, obviously didn’t want anything to get on her finger, but she figured that it was only fair to try this at least once. If it didn’t work out, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d tried some sex act or position and found it to be impractical or downright impossible.

So, when they ended the night by sneaking up to Yukari’s room together, after a good deal of making out and rubbing their thighs together Yukari had Minato lay on his back as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. She continued kissing him as she gently stroked him. He hummed appreciatively and massaged her breasts exactly the way she liked it. After a few minutes, she had built up her own courage, and her other hand reached back behind his cock, rubbing deep inside his thighs, and softly tugged on his balls before reaching past them and carefully stroking down his asscrack until she found the entrance she was seeking. Minato had stopped moving, his hands frozen in the act of squeezing her chest. She pulled her face away from his slightly when he stopped kissing her, and she looked into his surprised eyes as she began to circle his anus. He didn’t move, but with the hand on his dick she could feel it throb, the same way it did when it slowly grew hard. That was enough for her to tell that she was getting a positive sexual response from him, so she pushed, and there was a very slight amount of sweat down there, just enough to let the tip of her finger slide in, and she tried not to think about it. Minato gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. Yukari continued studying his face as she stroked him, and she slowly began to move deeper inside of him. She felt him get harder as she went, and when she could go no further, she crooked her finger, rubbing along the inside, as if gesturing him to come closer.

Minato emitted the loudest moan she’d ever heard from him, and with his hips he pushed back against her finger. The veins on his neck stood out, and after moaning his face turned scarlet and his eyes opened wide, staring at her in shock and embarrassment.

Yukari had never heard a more erotic sound in her entire life. She didn’t expect him to like this so much, and more than that she didn’t expect _herself_ to like this so much.

She put her mouth against his again and they continued kissing as she stroked him and began slowly pumping her finger in and out, always pushing towards his front where the internet told her his prostate was. Minato kissed her aggressively, moaning past her lips, and he brought one hand between her legs to rub her. She grinded against his hand and moaned herself, and their erotic sounds brought each other to higher levels of ecstasy, closer and closer until he came all over her hand with a final loud moan, and he fell back down onto the bed gasping for air.

Yukari gently extricated her finger from inside of him and made use of the tissues by her bed to clean herself before laying next to him and holding him as he recovered. When he seemed to have his senses back, Yukari laid on top of him and propped her chin on his chest.

“Well,” she said with a smile. “That… was not how I expected that to go.”

Minato’s face was still flushed, and at her words his flush deepened. “I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Yukari stared at him and rubbed her thumb along his jaw. “Minato. Don’t apologize. Those were, without a doubt, the sexiest noises that I’ve ever heard. I’ve told you before that I like it when you moan, remember? This was that, except on steroids. I nearly came myself just by listening to you. Speaking of, I know you’re tired, but you’ve got some work left to do.” She smirked and placed one of his hands between her legs.

Minato smiled and rolled over so that he was on top of her, and reciprocated her affection by burying his face between her legs until finally, with her trembling thighs wrapped around his head as she gasped and screamed his name, she untangled her fingers from his hair and released her grip. She was struggling to catch her breath as he climbed up and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her, and before long they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently noticed a distinct lack of a particular type of content in the Persona 3 fandom. I want to see hetero content where the ladies explore their mens' prostates. So, here's my favorite pairing doing just that.
> 
> I probably shouldn't have written this so late at night. The actual sex part could use some fleshing out, pun intended. It's too short and I need to go to bed but I want to post this now. Anyway, let me know if it was at all fun to read. I've never written smut before.


End file.
